Under The Apple Tree
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: Two people. One late night. Two broken souls that have been forever entwined. Two hearts that refuse to die. And two second chances that may be the very thing that kills them both. Under one apple tree, love heals most wounds. But will it be enough to heal the battered and broken? *Dramione Love Story* *Angst/Hurt Comfort* *Mature Content* *Dark themes*
Under The Apple Tree Chapter 1

It was 2 a.m. and the caramel haired witch knew that she had work in a little less than four hours.

She sat at the bar of her favorite muggle pub as she lazily stirred her strawberry flavored drink.

The witch had been coming here for months after the end of the war.

It seemed only fitting that she drown herself in an alcohol induced haze every night.

The alcohol had become a godsend to keep the memories and images from the war at bay.

As she sat at the worn mahogany bar she debated whether or not she should call it a night.

Deciding that she should at least try and get one night of good sleep, she picked up her purse and paid her tab before turning to leave.

But just as she was about to leave, a familiar yet pained voice drawled in her ear as the person took a seat beside her.

"Granger. I didn't think I'd ever see you as the type to get yourself wasted all alone at night. Don't tell me the Weasel and Potter have finally left you to your own devices."

Hermione's head whipped around so fast that she was lucky it didn't break her neck.

There beside her was the older and less refined version of her greatest tormentor.

Draco Malfoy no longer wore a haughty expression and his grey eyes lacked the fiery spark that once had lived inside of them.

Instead, he leaned his elbow on the bar in front of them and threw his beanie hat and worn up military style jacket onto the ground beside them.

Hermione was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the former Slytherin Prince and couldn't help but notice how ragged and run down he looked.

Draco caught her gaze and rolled his eyes before taking a sip of the gin and tonic that he was nursing.

"Stop looking at me like Hermione. I don't want your bloody pity. I'm just here for late night company just like you are. God forbid that I actually value your company for once."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed several times as the shock of his words sunk into her clouded and hazy thoughts.

Giving a resigned sigh, she turned back to the bar and ordered another cocktail which she downed quickly making Draco raise an eyebrow.

"What no words from the Golden Princess on how I've bloody lost everything? I'd thought you'd be overjoyed to remind me of all the skeletons in my closet."

The witch shook her head as she placed the glass back down before giving him an emotionless look.

"What are you doing here, Draco? I thought you were against any type of socializing with muggles or muggleborns. After all you did fight for that purpose in the war if I remember correctly."

She bit out making Draco's eyes widen for a second before he slammed his own glass down so hard on the bar that it chipped.

"Goddamnit woman! What do I have to do to show you I mean no harm?!"

He growled loudly as he grabbed her arm and pushed her drink away from her.

"Let go of me Malfoy. If you want me to believe you mean no harm then bloody mind your manners."

Hermione said in a deadly calm voice that resounded loud and clear in the former Death Eater's thoughts.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Draco held up his hands in surrender as his expression softened.

"I'm sorry, alright? I…Didn't mean to upset you. I guess old habits just die hard. Ever since the end of the war all I've been getting is glares and harsh whispers about my fucking family and how I changed to the wrong side. Please…Just give me another chance. We can talk about anything. I know for a fact that neither of us are going to be sleeping tonight anyways. What do you say Hermione? Will you grant me the honor of your forgiveness and join me for drinks and late night company?"

He said as his eyes meet the chocolate ones that had haunted his dreams since they met.

Hermione searched the blonde's face for any detection of him being dishonest but when she found none she finally nodded and propped herself up against the bar and waved her hand at him.

"Alright fine. I'll give you a second chance. I can't forgive you for the things that you've done but in time, I may be able to trust you more."

And that was the first time that Draco felt his lips turn into a smile since the war.

He beamed at her and raised his broken glass towards her.

"Wonderful. I propose a toast for beginning to let go of things passed, and perhaps us finding happiness once again."

Hermione felt her lips upturn in a small smile as she clinked her glass against his and doubled over in drunken laughter when his glass shattered in his hand.

Letting out a string of colorful curses, Draco grabbed a napkin and held it to the cut that had formed on his palm while watching the brightest witch of their age get completely wasted.

Once Hermione's laughter faded into little giggles, she sobered as much as she could before turning to him and placing her small hand on the crook of his arm.

"So….I heard that you're engaged to Pansy Parkinson. How goes the lifestyle of the rich and famous?"

A dark shadow crossed over the blonde wizard's features as he cast his eyes downward and clutched the end of the bar like a lifeline.

"She's dead. She was killed by some of the remaining Death Eaters for agreeing to marry me."

He said as his voice began to shake.

Pushing another glass of gin and tonic towards him, Hermione's face crumbled as she thought about the memories that she had of Draco and Pansy at Hogwarts.

If she remembered correctly, they had always been together and were really close.

The news of her death sunk deep into Hermione's heart as she gently patted the wizard's arm.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I had no idea. You must be in a lot of pain. You really loved her didn't you?"

Draco pushed the glass of alcohol away before half turning towards her but still not meeting her intense gaze.

"Love is a rare thing among the pureblood community. I cared for her but I didn't love her. I was never taught to love. The only thing I've ever known is how to be cold and cruel. I doubt I will ever be able to feel anything but."

For the first time in a long time Hermione found herself subtly taking in the vision that was Draco Malfoy.

Even in his rugged state, he was still very attractive and the way his eyes scanned over her figure made something stir deep within her belly.

Perhaps maybe….No it couldn't happen. It shouldn't happen.

Even though they had won the war, the times were still full of danger especially when survivors from both sides mixed.

But still. As she met her former enemy's eyes she couldn't help but wonder what it would take to see the sorrow replaced by warmth and happiness.

Although she was drunk and not right in her mind, she decided to extend the invitation nonetheless.

"It's getting late, Draco. But….Perhaps we can meet here at the same time tomorrow night. We could be each other's rocks of sorts I suppose. We'll drown our sorrows and pain in good company."

Now it was Draco's turn to look shocked.

He knew he was tipsy but he could've sworn that Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess and best friend of Harry Potter had just asked him out on a date.

Thinking over his options, he realized that he had none left.

What did he have to lose that he hadn't already lost?

In his drunken haze he looked down at the little witch that even in her alcohol induced state was the most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

He knew for a fact that it wasn't the alcohol talking as thoughts of seducing her ran through his mind.

Ever since he had first met her, he knew that if he had the chance to be with her he'd take it in a heartbeat.

So he gave her a shit eating grin and took her hand raising it to his lips as he placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

The lovely rose colored blush that appeared on her face was the biggest reward he had gotten in a long time.

"I accept your invitation, Granger. I think that perhaps, second chances are going to define whatever it is that's going on between us."

Before Hermione had a chance to respond, she watched as Draco dropped a couple of bucks on the bar that was enough to pay for both of their drinks and swaggered out the door but not without turning back and throwing a devious smirk over his shoulder at her.

Stunned into silent for what she thought was the first time in her life, Hermione felt herself smile. Really smile.

Looking down at her most recent cocktail, she pushed it away and headed out into the night where she was sure that she had just become the new love interest of a certain Slytherin Prince.


End file.
